thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Creature Factions
'''Creature Factions '''was a Minecraft series set on the Creature Minecraft Server, where the Creatures set up a faction and tried to survive. Origin The series was started initially by Sly, who wanted for himself and the other Creatures to have more of a presence on the server. The series featured the Creatures in their own group or, "faction", trying to survive and interacting with the other factions. The series was uploaded regularly to the hub alongside TreeTopia, on an every other day upload schedule. History First Base (Team Townsy) The Creatures started the series off calmly. It took them a while to gain a steady food source and resources. James interacted with the nearby faction "Sau da", particularly member "Juffe98". He then witnessed another player parkour his way into their base. Eventually, the members of Sauda killed this player. James tried to help them close up their base, but eventually left. Then members of other factions started to slowly attempt to invade the Creatures' base. Then the situation got out of hand as multiple factions attempted to enter the base. The Creatures held them off at first, with Seamus as look out. Then it became hard to overcome, which led to the Creatures having to build a roof and locking down their base. Completely surrounded from all sides, with enemies crawling over the roof, the Creatures had to convince Dan to abandon the farm and retreat into the main building as rivals poured in through holes in the ceiling. Eventually, the enemies started using TNT cannons, blowing holes into the base, which according to Sly, shouldn't have been happening because the people who ran the factions said that explosions were off. Second Base After the disastrous results of the first base, the Creatures set off and claimed new land. They allowed other people to join Team Townsy, which included James' old friend "Juffe". The Creatures were still trying to avoid insurgency rival "GooNzll" and felt accomplished with the base they had built. Third Base (Team Backpain) The Creatures returned to the server next session to discover that the base they where once so proud of had been auctioned off by members who the Creatures had trusted and allowed to join. Aleks (who was not in the previous session) and James spawned in a bunch of TNT, blowing up the massive shell of cobble that surrounded their once proud base. They barely left any evidence, and killed the few players who were still at old base in the process. These players also tried to steal TNT that Aleks and James had spawned in. The Creatures then ventured out into the water and built a new base out there, trying to avoid GooNzll discovering their coordinates. The Creatures' third base is now located in the water giving them distance from nearby land as a tactile advantage. The oceanic base featured a first floor supporting areas for chests and furnaces, a spider spawner, a chicken spawner, and a ladder leading to underwater rooms. The base also featured a waterfall coating defense system for any attempts of TNT cannons being used against The Creatures. This, however, did not stay isolated for long as other players on the server had set up a defensive perimeter around the Creatures' base, a square-like cobblestone wall. They allied with the sub army, whose goal was to help the Creatures. However, after setting out to raid other factions, upon their return home the Creatures came to realize that their base was now claimed by others after losing faction power. Episodes Trivia *The series is similar to Sly's Surviving Server series that involved Sly setting up his own base and gaining allies. *The song used for the outro is Insomnia by Mr FijiWiji. *Seamus and Kootra are the only Creatures to appear in every episode thus far (prior to the hiatus) *The series is currently on hiatus and may return in the future. **In the "TreeTopia Finale announcement" video, while Dan and Kootra were giving updates on the future of Minecraft series on the Hub channel, Dan asked Jordan "What about Factions?". In response, Jordan made one of his trademark disgusted faces. This was probably because of the problems they have encountered on the series, but it did not eliminate the idea of the series ever returning. *It is widely believed the hiatus is due to the amount of griefing done to the Creatures' bases after they end their recording sessions. Thumbnails TheCreatureFactions.jpg|Former "Creature Factions" thumbnail. Category:Minecraft series Category:Series Category:Creature hub series Category:Creature only series Category:Series of 2014 Category:Creature Minecraft Server Category:Series starting in 2014 Category:Multi-Creature Series Category:Series with Ex-Creature